Bumblestripe
Bumblestripe is a very paleRevealed in the allegiances of Sunrise gray tom with dark black stripes like a bumblebee's.Revealed in Eclipse, page 158 History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Bumblestripe is first seen as a young kit, with the name of Bumblekit. :Bumblekit is born to Millie and Graystripe, along with his two sisters, Briarkit and Blossomkit. He is the biggest kit in the litter and has black stripes on his back. He is named Bumblekit, because Graystripe thought that the stripes on his back made him look like a bumblebee. :Later, when there's an attack on ThunderClan, Bumblekit and his siblings hide with Millie, Daisy, Rosekit, and Toadkit. It is mentioned that during the attack he and his sisters are calmed down by Rosekit who tells them stories. He and Briarkit are then carried back to the nursery by their father, while Blossomkit has fallen asleep on Mousefur. :Millie also allows Bumblekit to watch his first warrior naming ceremony for Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. ''Long Shadows :Bumblekit misses his mother and sister when they have to be quarantined from the other cats during the greencough epidemic. He and Blossomkit are cared for by Daisy. :Later, when fire strikes the forest, Bumblekit is taken to safety by Brambleclaw. Sunrise :Bumblekit is seen telling Millie that he's scared that Sol will come and "get him." :Bumblekit is also seen saying that deathberries look tasty when Leafpool comes to show them to the kits, warning them not to eat any if they see them. :His sister, Briarkit, is nearly bitten by a snake, but Honeyfern, who was nearby, saves her and is bitten by the snake instead, dying moments later. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Bumblepaw is now a young apprentice, along with his siblings, and his mentor is Mousewhisker. :When he and Ivypaw awake to Dovepaw's flailing in her sleep, he irritatedly tells Dovepaw that she had kicked moss all over him, much to Dovepaw's embarassement. But he is good-natured about it, and soon forgets the instance. :Bumblepaw comes back with Brackenfur, Dustpelt and Leafpool from a hunting patrol, and is mentioned carrying prey while Leafpool has none. :Later, when Jayfeather teaches the apprentices about herbs, Bumblepaw asks if "we should look out for dock on long journeys", thus annoying Ivypaw who had been reminded of her sister's absence. :Bumblepaw is seen play-fighting with his siblings when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their quest. :He and his siblings welcome Dovepaw back warmly and show her the nest they made for her, all covered in moss and feathers and extremely comfortable. They then tell Dovepaw she is a hero. ''Fading Echoes :At the beginning of this book, Firestar gives Bumblepaw and his siblings their warrior assessment. The siblings pass the assessment- but before they become warriors, Bumblepaw's sister is crippled when a tree falls into the camp. After he and his sisters earn their warrior names, he is seen grieving over his sister's injury. :When a group of cats, including him, is having a practice battle in camp, he is stopped by Ivypaw as he, is trying to win for his patrol. Suddenly, he seems to lose all will to fight, and just looks sorrowful. Ivypaw wonders if it's a trick to free himself, but Bumblestripe was lamenting on how his sister, so unfairly paralyzed, would have loved participating in the mock-battle. Ivypaw tries to comfort him, and he is somewhat cheered up. :A piece of trivia (or it's a typing error accidentally caused by Erin when typing the Allegiances) is that Bumblestripe is listed as Bumbleflight. It is possible that Erin changed his name midway through writing ''Fading Echoes and forgot to change his name in the Allegiances. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :He appears as an apprentice, having just learned ThunderClan's special battle technique, called the Lightning Strike. Mousewhisker and Thornclaw taught it to him, and he is now eager to show it to Dovepaw and Ivypaw. He gives a brief demonstration on Dovepaw and Ivypaw, stalking low, then quickly pouncing onto them. Ivypaw asks how it's powerful when he didn't even touch her. He replies that he didn't want to hurt her, and in a real battle, he would have done as much damage to them as he could have quickly, then retreated. Then, after a few moments, when the enemies would have assumed he had retreated, he would have struck again, as the enemy would never expect the same attack twice in a row, because "lightning never strikes in the same place twice." And is warned to not scare Dovepaw and Ivypaw Trivia *In the allegiances of ''Fading Echoes he is listed as Bumbleflight.In the allegiances of Fading Echoes *He is part SkyClan since his grandparents, Willowpelt and Patchpelt are Spottedleaf's siblings.Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Father: :Graystripe: Sisters: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur: Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters